The invention relates to an apparatus and method for planning and controlling production sequences, in particular printing processes in a printing system. The apparatus has a sequence control apparatus, which contains at least one data input unit, a data output unit, a data processing system and a memory unit, which are connected so as to communicate with one another and with the printing system. The apparatus also has at least one planning board, which has display elements for displaying individual or a number of printing processes.
In addition, the invention relates to a method of planning and controlling the production sequences, in particular printing processes in a printing system, by using the sequence control apparatus. Sequence data of a printing process is input via the data input unit to a data processing system. The sequence data is stored in a memory unit and transmitted to the printing system by a data output unit. The printing processes are coordinated and synchronized on a planning board that has display elements for displaying individual or a number of printing processes.
Apparatus and methods of this type are known. They are used for planning printing sequences, in particular for coordinating and scheduling individual print jobs in all the current or planned print jobs, forwarding the planning data to automated printing systems and implementing and possibly changing sequence data belonging to the printing processes.
Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 43 29 886 A1 describes an apparatus and a method for controlling the sequence of printing processes. In the apparatus, there is an updatable memory unit and a data processing system, in which the mutual exclusion of colliding decisions is checked and indicated, the sequences being controlled at networked data input units.
In this case, the networked sequence control apparatus is optimized in such a way that data relating to a job and/or machine can be displayed both at a higher-order level and at a lower-order level. Necessary data changes at any desired point in the printing system are transmitted to the remaining networked units. Printing processes to be run in the future can be planned on devices for displaying process parameters, irrespective of the printing process currently being carried out. In addition, sequence data can be transmitted to the machines in the printing system. By networking the individual units involved in carrying out the print job, the operating personnel can gain an overview of the state of the printing sequences without other units in the printing process being affected negatively.
The redundancy of the data transmission between machines and other units of the production sequence, on the one hand, and machines and data processing system, on the other hand, increases the flexibility within the sequences, in particular printing production, considerably. At monitors and workstations, screen interfaces can be called up in a standardized manner, which makes it possible to display branches in sections of the printing sequences. Consequently, as early as when preparing a new print job to be carried out, it is already possible to prepare scheduling and coordination.
In the memory unit, a list of contents with the respectively applicable system conditions is set up, so that when data transmissions from the memory unit are made, a standardized data organization is ensured. Process parameters from printing machines, folding machines, cutting and further processing machines, and from the pre-press area, can be displayed on monitors.
In addition, a method for sequence control in printing production processes is disclosed. In the method data relating to the machine-specific execution of a process is output on screen interfaces, branches to other process sections relevant to a process are called up, data originally output on the screen interface are changed and changed data are transmitted to the memory unit and data processing system. It is further possible for process parameters independent of the current printing process to be called up irrespective of future production processes.
At the planning stage of the printing process, such a system has proven to be incomprehensible, since the complex sequences of a number of print jobs exceed the display capacity of monitors and displays belonging to the data processing system and the machines. In addition, the planning of future print jobs cannot be displayed in the system, as a result of continuous management of the data of the current and the future jobs. Such a system is incomprehensible and is therefore time-consuming and expensive.
For the complex planning of printing sequences in a printing system, planning boards are therefore used, on which cards or job boards associated with individual jobs are disposed and fixed manually. The position and the identification of the cards or job boards are used to determine the scheduling and coordination of jobs in the overall sequence of the printing process in a printing system and to input the scheduling and coordination into a data processing system for controlling the printing system, as already disclosed by Published, Non-Prosecuted German Patent Application DE 43 29 886 A1. These essentially manual operations during planning, in particularly scheduling and coordination of printing sequences, the setting up of the printing machines and the input of the data from the planning board into the data processing system are likewise time-consuming and therefore costly, and the possibility of transmission errors is high.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an apparatus and a method for planning and controlling production sequences which overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices and methods of this general type, which permit flexible scheduling and coordination of the print jobs and improved utilization of the printing system, as well as an improved sequence organization.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an apparatus for planning and controlling production sequences. The apparatus is formed of a sequence control apparatus that is to be connected to a printing system for controlling printing processes formed of sequence data. The sequence control apparatus includes a data input unit, a data output unit, a data processing system, and a memory unit. The data input unit, the data output unit, the data processing system and the memory unit are connected to each other so as to communicate with one another and the printing system. A planning board is connected to and communicates with the sequence control apparatus. Display elements are provided for displaying the printing processes on the planning board. The sequence data of a printing process is assigned to one of the display elements and the display element, individually or with others of the display elements, can be positioned on the planning board.
The solution according to the invention is provided by an apparatus in which the sequence data of at least one printing process is assigned to the display element. The display element, which, individually or with further display elements, can be positioned on the planning board and is connected so as to communicate with the sequence control apparatus. The advantage of the apparatus is that display elements that are disposed on the planning board and which are assigned to the print jobs to be processed are connected to the sequence control apparatus. By disposing the display elements on the planning board, the sequence of the production or printing process can be determined. New print jobs to be scheduled and coordinated can be preplanned and precalculated. It is possible to determine directly, taking into account the current processes, how much time is needed and when and how the print jobs can be integrated into the printing process. The communication between the planning area and the production area is ensured by the apparatus according to the invention in that interactive networking of the planning boards makes it possible to provide feedback from the production areas to the planning areas, which is assisted directly with data from the data processing system. The planning board permits the scheduling and coordination of the production sequences in the printing system with all the peripheral preprocessing and post processing machines in a manner that is clear and easily handled. The advantages of software-aided production can be combined with the advantages of software-aided planning.
It is advantageous that the sequence data and/or the position of the display elements on the planning board can be displayed as graphic symbols on the planning board and/or on the sequence control apparatus, and changed by the data input unit, preferably via a keyboard, mouse, track ball and/or touch-sensitive display. This makes it possible for the sequence data to be set up on each machine and on the planning board, and planning data transmitted to the data processing system and the memory unit, respectively, can always be looked at. The advantage of this configuration is primarily its greater flexibility in the utilization of the printing system. However, more rapid access to production data to be taken into account during planning is also achieved.
In a preferred refinement of the apparatus, changes can be updated on the planning board and/or in the sequence control apparatus. The optional capability of updating the data in the planning area has the advantage that, for example, unforeseeable delays in the production area can be noted immediately in the sequence control system and can be taken into account in current and future planning on the planning board.
A further refinement of the invention is provided by the planning board being provided with electronic/electromagnetic, optical and/or mechanical data input devices. Using the data input device, the sequence data and/or the position of the display elements of the printing process associated with the latter are input or read directly on the planning board and forwarded to the sequence control apparatus and the printing system. It is therefore advantageously possible, during the planning of the printing sequences, to input into the system via the planning board all the sequence data required for the incorporation and implementation of a print job, and therefore to schedule and to coordinate the print job in all of the sequence data transmitted to the printing system. In this case, the invention provides for the planning board to be configured as a touch-sensitive display, so that a change to the sequence data and/or the position of the display elements on the planning board is made possible by touching the display, which additionally increases the operating convenience.
A further refinement according to the invention provides for the planning board for displaying the display elements to be configured as a large-area display, preferably as a screen, projection screen with beamer or projector or a screen array, which advantageously ensures good comprehensibility. The sequence data and/or the position of the display elements on the planning board are advantageously transmitted to the sequence control apparatus by data transmission, preferably remote data transmission, so that data processing programs belonging to the sequence control apparatus can process the data for further use and forward it to the printing system to control the printing processes. In this case, the display elements are controlled via the data input unit.
An alternative refinement of the invention provides for the sequence data of at least one printing process to be assigned to a display element which has a data carrier, which stores the sequence data and, individually or with further display elements, can be positioned on the planning board. This apparatus is advantageous in order that, on planning boards which are not directly connected so as to communicate with the sequence control via a data input unit, the necessary sequence data can be provided and disposed on the display elements in such a way that it can be read by a data acquisition device and transmitted to the sequence control. For this purpose, provision is first made for the sequence data and/or the position of the display elements to be stored on the data carrier, preferably by bar coding or electromagnetic coding and to be capable of being read by the data acquisition device, preferably data reading devices such as bar-code readers or electromagnetic sensors. Second, the apparatus can be configured such that the display elements can be fixed mechanically to the planning board and that the contact devices on the planning board and the display element establish a data connection between the data carrier and the sequence control apparatus, so that the sequence data and/or the position of the display elements can be read from the data carrier and transmitted to the sequence control apparatus. Advantageously, manual planning on the planning board is possible in this way, without the data having to be input manually to the sequence control apparatus. Therefore, input errors can be avoided and the data organization can be improved.
It is preferable if the printing system provided with the apparatus according to the invention contains the printing machine and preprocessing and/or post processing machines, preferably printing-plate readers, inking and format presetting apparatus, folding machines and cutting machines, which are connected so as to communicate with the sequence control apparatus, the planning board and one another and can be integrated into the printing process by the display elements on the planning board. This refinement advantageously makes it possible to manage the sequence data of the print jobs, and their scheduling and coordination for all the operations required for the print job.
The invention provides for the integration of the apparatus in a method for planning and controlling production sequences, in particular printing processes in a printing system. The sequence data of a printing process is input via the data input unit and forwarded to the data processing system, stored in a memory unit and transmitted to the printing system by the data output unit. On the planning board, which has the display elements for displaying individual or a number of printing processes, the printing processes are coordinated and scheduled. The sequence data of at least one printing process is assigned to a display element. The display element is positioned and displayed on the planning board, individually or with further display elements. The sequence data and the position of the display element on the planning board are transmitted to the sequence control apparatus. The sequence data and/or the position of the display elements on the planning board are changed via a data input unit, preferably via a keyboard, mouse, track ball and/or touch-sensitive display, on the planning board and/or on the sequence control apparatus. Changes on the planning board and/or in the sequence control apparatus can preferably be updated synchronously. In addition, provision is made to input the sequence data and/or the position of the display elements, and also changes, directly via the planning board by an electronic, electromagnetic, optical and/or mechanical data acquisition device. These can preferably be a keyboard, a mouse, a track ball and/or a touch-sensitive display, but also data reading devices, such as bar-code readers, scanners or light pens.
If the input of or changes to the sequence data and/or the position of the display elements are set up via a touch-sensitive display on the planning board, the display elements can be shifted, changed and/or deleted by touching the planning board. If the sequence data and/or the position of the display elements are merely displayed on the planning board, and the input is made via a separate data input unit, the planning board can be configured as a screen, projection screen with beamer or projector or screen array. In this case, the display elements on the display surface of the planning board are controlled via the data input unit. This configuration is cost-effective and can be produced with devices belonging to conventional data processing systems, since simple microcomputers with an appropriate link with the planning board can be used. Data transmission is used to transmit the sequence data and/or the position of the display elements to the sequence control apparatus. For this purpose, it is appropriate to network the sequence control apparatus, the printing system and the planning board. Remote data transmission by radio technology can also be used for this purpose according to the invention. By use of data processing programs belonging to the sequence control apparatus, the data is processed for further use and forwarded to the printing system and the memory unit to control the printing processes. A further refinement of the apparatus makes it possible to store the sequence data on a data carrier connected to the display elements, and to position the display elements, individually or with further display elements, manually on the planning board. The data is stored on the data carrier, preferably by bar coding or electromagnetic coding, and is read by data reading devices such as bar-code readers or electromagnetic sensors, and transmitted to the sequence control apparatus.
It is possible to fix the display elements mechanically to the planning board, contact devices being provided on the planning board, which establish a data connection between data carrier and sequence control apparatus, so that the sequence data and/or position of the display elements can be transmitted from the data carrier to the sequence control apparatus.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an apparatus and a method for planning and controlling production sequences, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.